Everyone's Replicable
by Ella Anders
Summary: The Winx are always up for accept a new task, and this time the girls get a chance to prove they know how to rock as they enter a contest and their musical aspirations become reality. But everything comes with a cost- especially fame.
1. Selected

**Everyone's Replicable**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom. Songs used in this fan fiction belong to their rightful owners. I do not own and or profit from anything, also my personal views and options are not part of this work of fiction.**

**Chapter One- Selected**

* * *

><p>It had been several months nearsince the six fairies know across the magical dimension as the Winx Club had arrived back to Alfea after their nearly half a year mission on planet Earth. The adjustment from Earth's slow pace to the realm of Magix's snappy one had been a transition, especially to culture shocked newbie fairy Roxy. Nevertheless, it was settled that returning to their second homes was fantastic.<p>

Notwithstanding, there were some negative factors that swiftly arisen, mainly centered around the various roles each girl held. Teaching and planning their courses, grading assignments, ongoing magical training, check-ins with the home worlds, family oblations, missions, assisting Roxy with her training, checking in on the Earth Fairies' progress, wedding planning, and making time for fun and their boyfriends; the six girls where nothing less than over booked. As astonishing as it was, they seemed to manage squeezing in time once in a while for their band they had formed back on Earth.

Something they each considered to be a favorite pastime.

It had become a rare and well earned treat when the Winx fairies had an entire weekend all to themselves and didn't have fear looming over them. To live without concern of danger was a remarkable and refreshing feeling, one for the longest time the heroes had taken for granted.

As the group shuffled down the sidewalk Flora tilted her head upwards towards the sky as she grinned from ear to ear, her eyes fluttered closed as the calm early gentle spring breeze dance across her face and blew though her long brown hair. The nature fairy gave a small 'ah' as the gasp of air when on its merry way. As Flora straightened her head she heard the familiar melody of birds chirping in a gleeful fashion. Together they signaled all forms of life that the season of spring had returned and the dark and bitterly cold days of winter where now prolonged. "This is so nice girls, it seems like it has been forever since we had a free weekend."

Even though Flora's eye lids remained closed she did not need to open them to know that the person now speaking was Musa. "I know, finally a weekend without a pile of papers as high as the sky to grade."

"Don't forget not having to jet of onto our next adventure on the other side of the dimension." Aisha imputed.

Stella waved a hand, "I know, ever since we came back from Earth we have had nothing but work. I can't even remember the last time I got my nails done." That caused a few chuckles as well as a couple shakes of the head. Sometimes Stella could be as shallow as a kiddie's pool.

Bloom wrapped her arm around her blonde friend, "Look on the bright side. Things could be worse; we could be in battle with the Trix."

Stella let out a groaned as she walked forward a few steps and turned around facing her five friends. "Don't even joke about the Trix. Could you image adding them to our to do lists? I am already losing precious sleep." She placed her hands on top of one another, tilted them slightly and lowered her head to give off the impression of sleeping.

"Oh Stella…"

The princess glanced over her shoulder merely by chance; her face brightened as a window display captured her interests. Without a word she rushed over towards the glass and looked in amazement all while gabbing on about the items displayed. After memorizing every stitch and pattern, the shinning sun fairy made a hand gesture towards her friends letting them know they needed to come join her at once. Without argument the fellow members of the elite club circled around both Stella and the glass.

"A-hem," a strong male voice cleared his voice. Flora pulled her eyes off a sage green skirt just in time to spot a tall man standing a short distance away from the fairies, from under his dark sunglasses the nature fairy caught his eyes scanning the group, giving each girl a once over. For a brief moment she looked away figuring that it was nothing, after all they where famous and it wasn't terribly uncommon for random guys to check them out, but this guy was older- _much_ older, if Flora had to guess he was somewhere in his mid to late thirties. Yet something gave her the impression that he was indeed much older than that. As if something just clicked as a new thought came out of the blue- was that man checking them out? Flora once again glanced at the man. Clearly he was. A feeling of uncertainty overwhelmed the soften spoke girl, her seventh sense was telling her something was up.

Not knowing what this guy wanted of if he worked for someone who possessed ill thoughts and ideas for her friends and herself, Flora proceeded calmly as she could. "I'm sorry. Are my friends and I in your way?" After she spoke her friends turned and faced the stranger. Now that Tecna had moved Flora had a better view and now could fully size up the male. Short dark hair, olive skin tone, and was about six foot three or four. He was clothed in a simple tee shirt and dark wash jeans, and of course, his dark sunglasses.

Obviously the man hadn't been expecting, "Oh. No." He paused for a moment his voice dry, Flora looked suspicious. "Are you girls by chance-"he looked down on a tablet, "The Winx Club?"

Bloom stepped forward, now in the front of the group. "Yes, we are the Winx." Clearly Bloom's thoughts mirrored Flora's.

The man, who up until this moment's voice was blank now sound cheerful. He ripped off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of gleaming ember eyes that sparked like stage lights. "You are just the girls I am looking for. I'm Andrew Bell- host of 'Melody's Voice'." Musa's mouth dropped along with rest of the club, Melody's Voice was a favorite reality show among the entire staff and student body at Alfea. "And you all are invited to the blind auditions!"

Cheers surfaced, hugs and high-fives where exchanged. After a short celebration Musa stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait. None of us submitted a video."

Andrew looked confused for a moment, "Maybe a close friend or boyfriend did. Either way you all are going to Melody for the auditions where one of four chart topping artists can select you to join their team and be dubbed Melody's Voice. The first round starts in two weeks; I can't wait to see you perform live."

"Well we can't wait to preform for you live," Musa added as she high-fived Aisha.

After getting some final information from Andrew, the Winx said goodbye to the host. After watching him get into a long black strech limo the girls let out yelp of excitment. "Wait," the fairies looked at Tecna. "Isn't finals for the students coming up soon?"


	2. Preparation

**Chapter Two- Preparation**

It was going to take much more than a test to keep the Winx away from the auditions; at least that was Musa's first words on the subject. After all, a chance like this did not often present its self.

From that moment on each member of the group promised that from that second onto however long their involvement in the contest lasted they would put the band first and practice every nano-second of free time they had at their disposal.

Yet there was still the issue of the finals- a quick fix, really. All it had required was Faragonda's approval and their student's willingness to take the exam earlier than planned. Just like the older fairies had hoped their pupils where more than thrilled at the proposal. Mostly due to the fact that for just about half the class this was their last tests and with it moved up it meant they could enjoy their break faster. And have no stress of the pending exam looming over them.

The Winx, however where becoming more and more apprehensive as the days passed by, it was not a rare thing by no means to catch Flora humming the chorus of the cover they had been learning as she folded her laundry and danced around. Nor Tecna's long fingers dancing across a piano was she looked over lesion plans. It was also hard to forget Aisha's drumming during an important staff meeting, something that was quickly rewarded by a daring glare from the head of punishments herself.

Precisely as the tight nit six-some had guaranteed, they used each moment free of engagements to rehearse and brace themselves for the new adventure. Musa had taken the role of advisor as she skillfully watched her friends run their parts, seeking any errors that needed correcting. Everything had to be in top shape and their performance simply had to go off without any on or off stage drama.

It took up until the eve of their departure for Musa to dub their act and the band as a whole 'ready'. Upon which time Stella and Bloom clasped as their knees buckled. Both mentally and physically drained from the long rehearsals that ran into the wee hours of the morning. Going off a few hours rest was nearly impossible. Musa sighed as Stella started to snore, it was probably a blessing they would have plenty of time for sleep on the way to Melody.

Thereafter, Aisha shock Stella's shoulder until the princess' eyes opened and Flora pulled Bloom off the floor. With their aid Stella and Bloom returned to their room without as much as a goodnight, only one long yawn that sparked a chain reaction. Next thing Musa noticed was Tecna, Aisha and Flora where near ready to crash. Knowing it would take quite some time by herself to pack up each instrument Musa waved her hand and turned off the light. It could wait until morning; it wasn't like it was going to walk away. All she could think about was sleep and how wonderful it would be- even if it would only last for four hours.

After changing out of her jeans and into a pair of light cotton shorts and tank to match Musa crawled into her bed. For a few moments the fairy laded on her back and starred endlessly at the ceiling. She couldn't help but to image what the blind auditions would be like. Questions formulated inside her brain and simulations of potential outcomes immerged. Some made of dreams, other appeared to exist off fear- fear she had been hiding away behind a smile. Musa sighed, worried of what fate would hand them. She rolled onto her left side, all she could do was try and get some rest. A long journey was only a few hours away.


End file.
